


It Isn't Just a Role

by DaniCarli



Series: ETNuary Challenge [27]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Auras, Drawing, Dreams and Nightmares, ETNuary, Fantasy, Fear, Healing, Light Angst, Mystical, Nightmares, Pictures, Pre-Apocalypse, Premonitions, Therapy, Uncertainty, mystery figures, possibly seeing the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli
Summary: Andrea has been having the same dream over and over.  When she creates a picture of it, she realizes something as she takes in the scene of her creation.
Series: ETNuary Challenge [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588867
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	It Isn't Just a Role

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 of ETNuary: Andrea Russett

Once again, Andrea had the same dream last night. This time, it felt so real.

She can’t understand why she’s been having this dream, why it’s the same one all the time. A few weeks of it, sure, but not _six_ months.

Andrea has been trying to figure them out, unsure what it all means. When she talked about it with her therapist, it was suggested that she use art or write what she sees down. So Andrea did both.

The dreams are still a bit hazy, but she takes what she can remember and writes it down. Eventually, when she had enough notes, she started to draw them out, to get a clear image of it. After a time, the scene was coming forth, even with color. But only confused Andrea more when she was able to draw a clear picture.

Her drawing revealed a city on fire, surrounded by dark creepy shadow figures and bodies lying in the streets. At first, Andrea thought it was her dreams giving her a “what if the Sorceress succeeded in conquering the world?” But her recent dream proved that theory wrong. This one gave her something new and something unexpected.

She added to her drawing a dark figure she kept seeing, adding new features each time she had the dream. The figure turned out to be a squid-like monster of some kind, its eyes a glowing dark purple. He’s facing off against three figures, possibly people, but Andrea didn’t know who. She hoped her dreams would also give them faces. Instead, she got colors surrounding them.

The leader of the trio has a male-like appearance, standing against the monster, his aura a multiple of colors surrounding him, a sword in his hand as he prepares to do battle. Behind him are two other beings, a female and another male who are holding hands as if to connect the colors surrounding them. The other male has an orange-marigold aura, while the female has a blue aura. While Andrea doesn’t know who these people are, she can’t help but feel like she knows them. Something about these three feels so familiar, especially the male that’s about to fight the monster.

As Andrea stares at the drawing, a feeling of dread flows through her. It’s as if the drawing is telling her something really bad is going to happen. It’s as if her dreams are actually premoni-

_Oh hell no!_ Andrea shakes her head in disbelief. _The Mystic was just a role I was given! I don’t actually believe in that paranormal psychic shit!_

That’s impossible. Andrea can’t predict the future, she doesn’t even know how her days normally go. That kind of thing doesn’t exist.

But then again, she did travel back in time where she survived a horror night filled with vampires, werewolves, demons, traveled between realms, and a crazy Sorceress who used a crown to try to open a portal to the modern world. After all that, anything should be possible.

Plus, she did predict “dark doorways” when talking to Liza and Alex at the beginning of that night and that both should stay away from them. 

_But I was only kidding! I was just playing along, that wasn’t supposed to happen, it was merely just a coincidence!_

But it wasn’t a coincidence. Liza was killed by a harpy next to a doorway, and Alex died in the Dark Dimension after passing through a dark doorway. There’s no other explanation.

Maybe Andrea is seeing things before they happen, which means if she’s having dreams about this scene she drew, there is a large chance there is an apocalypse on its way. 

But Andrea doesn’t know when it will be or who the people in the drawing are. If it’s true and she’s actually a mystic, then how will she be able to stop all this from happening? And would anyone believe her?

**Author's Note:**

> I know a lot of people will do an au like this, but I wanted to give my simple version because why not?


End file.
